Bring me to Life
by TransformersMangaFangirl
Summary: The story happens three years after the events in "Predacons Rising" and "Robots in Disguise" never happened. Miko's world is falling apart. Feeling alone and hurt she runs away and finds a Autobot she thought she would never see again. And maybe together they can recover from old and new wounds. And discover that both are more connected that they even imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! You must be wondering why I'm posting this fanfic again. Well, the first time, I didn't like how the story was going. There was a time when I did not know what to do and it was getting very annoying.**

 **This version may look like the previous version, but certain details make all the difference. I think you're going to like much more this one.**

 **Okay. Like always, Transformers Prime do** **esn't belongs to me. Nor the song. They belongs to Hasbro and Evanescence.**

* * *

 _How can you see into my eyes  
_ _like open doors_  
 _leading you down into my core_  
 _where I've become so numb?_  
 _Without a soul;_  
 _my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_  
 _until you find it there and lead it back home._

Miko Nakadai ran through the dense forest. It was high night and it was raining heavily, but that did not slowdown her race. Not even her arm she suspected was broken or the branches and thorns scratching her skin. All she wanted was to stay as far away from HIM!

That's when she decided to stop. She tried to hear any sound. It was difficult, since the very beating of her heart seemed to sound extremely loud to her ears. But no, there was nothing except the rain. Relieved, Miko leaned against a tree to rest for a moment.

Three years. Three years had passed since the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons had ended. Miko was now an 18-year-old girl. No one could deny that those years had done her good; her body had gained many curves that would make the opposite sex sigh, the hair had grown up to her waist and her face had lost any childlike trait.

Although... at the moment, it was very difficult to notice these things. Her dirty mud kimono did not let see right her body, her hair was a mess and the makeup put on earlier was totally ruined. "Thank goodness Bulkhead is not here. Not even he would recognize me." Sighed sadly, trying at least clean up her face.

Just a year ago, her mother had died. Breast cancer. Miko returned to Japan for the funeral and to try to help her father. But, slowly, her father who was a firm but fair person began to change. He became a person Miko no longer recognized.

Though she would never ever imagined that he would be able to arrange a forced marriage for her! That was the last straw! She tried to argue with him, but the only thing she got was a slap on the face. And the urge to flee to far away. Which resulted in the situation she was.

The rain had diminished the strength and was now only a light drizzle. Miko sighed thoughtfully; what would she do now? Maybe her arm wasn't broken, but it was aching a lot, it would be better if someone take a look. Besides, she was freezing! She had to find some help. But how? Sure, when she was little, used to walk through these woods, but now it was very dark. She could end getting lost. "I'm so fucked up." Sighed.

Then, just at that moment, Miko heard something. A branch snapped! Did she hear a sigh?! Crap! Crap! CRAP! Not even daring to breathe, she was static as a rock, trying to see or hear anything that would indicate that her father had found her.

Several minutes passed in the most complete silence. Okay, that was not very correct; Miko seemed to be hearing something, like someone was breathing heavily and with great struggle. _"I don't think is my father. Then... who or what is it?"_ Thought. Maybe it was not a very good idea, but she decided to check it out.

Walking slowly, she saw that there was a huge figure stretched out in front, surrounded by broken trees. When approaching... she saw who it was, but had to pinch herself because Miko just could not believe it;

OPTIMUS PRIME! Optimus Prime was there, right in front of her! But... Damn! He did not look well.

Carefully Miko climbed into the Autobot's chest. The first thing she noticed was that he was in the same shape before the upgraded to Optimus 2.0. And, how cold his... "Skin" was (Just because Cybertronians were made of metal, it did not mean they were cold. Quite the opposing. There armors were usually a few degrees warmer than a human skin). His armor was all wet; he should be there for a few hours. "Optimus! Optimus, can you hear me? Wake up!" Shouted, forgetting that she should make silent. Slowly he opened the optics. "Who...?" He asked weakly.

Miko felt a nasty shiver. His voice drained, as if he had to force himself to speak and his optics had an opaque glow. It made her remember the time he get Cybonic plague and was between life and death "Optimus, it's me. Miko Nakadai. You remember me, right?"

"Miko...? Did you... did you die too...?"

"What?! No, I did not die! I'm very well alive, thank you very much! And so do you!" She answered, a bit confuse.

"I am… alive?" he asked, sounding surprise.

"Yep! Although the way you look like, I don't know for how much. If I had my cell phone, I could call Ratchet. Sadly, this is not the case. We'll have to improvise some-"

"No." He suddenly said.

"Hmm? 'No' what?"

"Miko; Megatron is no longer a problem, the Decepticons no longer exist, Cybertron is alive again... there is no more need for a "Prime". All I want now is to rest..." He said closing the optics, as if he wanted to "rest" at that moment.

Hearing what Optimus had said, for a few seconds, Miko became static, trying to process what he had just said. And then... anger as she had not felt for a long time, began to grow in her chest. And that anger needed to EXPLODE!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! DO YOU REALLY EXPECT FOR ME TO GO AWAY AND LET YOU DIE?! ON THAT, MISTER, YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!"

Even weak, Optimus was very shocked by Miko's rage. He never saw her like that. "Miko, you're young... you do not understand the weight of someone who... always lived through pain and war..." he tried to explain.

"MAYBE I DO NOT UNDERSTAND, BUT I'M NOT THAT IDIOT! I DO NOT WANT TO SAVE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE THE PRIME AND ALL THIS GIBBER-JABBER! I WANT TO SAVE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE MY FRIEND!"

That made Optimus shut up. He really had no arguments against that.

"AND ONE MORE THING: YOU FROM ALL THE BOTS HAVE THE RIGHT TO LIVE! HELL, YOU HAVE PASSED THROUGH ALL THAT DAMN WAR, HAS ALL THE RIGHT TO ENJOY A TIME OF PEACE! NOW BE QUIET AND LET ME HELP YOU!" She shouted for the last time. Walked down the Autobot's chest and tried to think of some way to help him.

But how? She did not have her cell phone; she did not have any tools with her... hell! She did not know anything about Cybertronian medicine! What should she do?

" **Spark"**

"What? Did you say something, Optimus?" asked. But the autobot was quiet, looking unconscious, he could not have said anything. **"Spark."** The mysterious voice spoke again. Miko knew what the sparks were. They were the heart of cybertronians. Did that mean something?

"Maybe is... anything in his spark chamber?" she asked himself. "It doesn't hurt to take a look," said climbing again on his chest. The moment she reached the top, his chest suddenly opened, revealing his spark.

Miko was startled, but recovered. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, even if the sparkbeats seemed irregular and brightness. What should she do now?

"Maybe there's something around the spark chamber. I'll take a look..." she told herself. Carefully, she approached Optimus's spark and tapped carefully to find out if something was wrong.

Optimus groaned and she quickly took her hand. "Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No," he said simply. Miko shrugged and continued to search.

However, a thin shiny tentacle came out from within Optimus' spark and brushed against Miko's injured arm. She jumped back in fright. But her curiosity overcame. It did not hurt; on the contrary, it was warm and gave a very nice feeling. She touched the tentacle curiously. She felt a warm energy running through her body. More tentacles joined the first, all of them moving closer to Miko and touching her. She felt so good, her body no longer hurt, and even in the rain, she felt warm. It felt as she were being rolled up in a warm, comfortable blanket.

As for Optimus, he groaned louder and louder. But not of pain. His body was growing hotter and his spark was beating harder and harder.

More tentacles emerged and lodged exactly in the region of her heart. Miko felt strong, powerful, as if at that moment she could do anything. The rest of the world seemed so distant.

Then ... a wave of energy hit Miko. She could not even utter a cry before she felt herself being throwing back. However, before the darkness engulfed her, someone caught her before she hit the ground and cradled her against the body beneath her.

* * *

 **Remember, I wrote this, after the "Predacons Rising" Movie and before "Robots in Disguise". That's because after I watch the movie I get so depressed... I have to write something!**

 **Did you like my story? And the ones that read the first one, notice the changes?**


	2. Chapter 2

**There it is the second chapter. I wasn't planning to take so long. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

Optimus slowly woke up. He felt very good, like had not felt for a long time. His body did not felt heavy as before, although he felt something different in his spark, but since his diagnostic system did not indicate anything wrong, he did not worry. It took a while, but he recognized where he was, the Autobot base.

He tried to get up, but a very familiar voice stopped him "Ep! Ep! Do not even think about doing this! You still have not recovered, so lie down!"

"Ratchet... it's you." It was not a question. The doctor did not even know how to react when he saw his old friend, supposedly dead, alive, and right on his side. "Yes... It scared me when our computers indicated your life signal on Earth. I thought it was just a mistake, but I decided to check it out. When I saw you... I thought I was dreaming... but... it's very good to see you Optimus."

"Likewise, my old friend." smiled.

They were silent when Optimus remembered something; "Ratchet, I remember Miko was with me. Is she all right?"

"I'm glad you asked, because I also have some questions," he said. That made Optimus confused "by answering your question, she's right there." He pointed right to Optimus's side. Miko was sleeping quietly in a hospital bed. He did not remember what clothes she was wearing when found him, but now was using a simple pale blue dress. "I needed to leave you two together, if I tried to take her away from you, you would start yelling."

"I... I did that? But why?" He asked confused.

"You do not remember?" He asked. Optimus nodded negatively. Ratchet sighed "Optimus... I found strong traces of the radiation of your spark on Miko's body. Does that remind you of something?"

For a moment, Optimus was going to deny it, but then he remembered something. He remembered the feeling of someone touching his spark chamber and his spark reacting. But it was an extremely good feeling, he did not remember feeling anything like that before. "I... I remember something. It must have been her. Ratchet... my spark did something to harm Miko?" He asked worried.

"No. However, your spark did something with her. Actually... with both of you," he said slowly, as if he did not know how to break the news. That make the biggest Autobot worried, Ratchet was not like that "Optimus, you and Miko are now bonded."

For several seconds, Optimus said nothing, believing that he had heard wrong. That was not possible... right? "Bounded, you mean, as Conjunx Endura?* But how?! She is organic! That does not make any sense!"

"Optimus, the structure of humans and ours is not much different. They are originate from Unicron as we are from Primus. The difference it is theirs organic structure, but apart from that, we're very similar." He explained "But I'm worried it's how is going to affect both of you psychologically... And you know very well what I mean!"

Of course, Optimus knew. When two bots joined their sparks, they were unite for life. They would share emotions and in some cases, thoughts.

But with Miko being an organic, how would it work? And how would she react with the fact that they were... married?

As for Ratchet, he had his own doubts: Although he had explained to Optimus that the connection between him and Miko was possible, there was one thing that still did not make any sense: How did it happen?

The Spark bond was one of the most intimate and most significant moment between couples. In Cybertron, one of the vilest crimes of the planet was the Spark-Rape**, which sadistic and twisted Transformers forced bonds with innocent bots. These bots never went back to normal; they always suffered from pain and the memories. Usually they ended up committing suicide. Ratchet shuddered with the memories.

But then, how did the bond between Optimus and Miko happen? Obviously, it wasn't planned, but Optimus's spark showed no sign of any trauma. It actually looked healthier that could be possible. This was something he would have to research. Maybe when Miko woke up, she could clarify things.

Another thing he would have to ask would be about the strange disappearance of the young woman. What had happened to Miko for spend a year without sending news? And when he had examined her, he noticed many bruises. Some were older while others were more recent, the worst was her left arm that was very hurt. In addition, it looked like she'd lost several pounds. What had happened? However, with her unconscious, there was nothing to do... except wait.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Actually, this one was going to be bigger, but I decide to divide this chapter in two. This way, the next chapter will not take long to be posted.**

 **(*) In the IDW Generation 1 continuity; Conjunx Endura is a Transformer's significant other, an individual that they deeply love. In human terms, Conjunx Endurae are the equivalent of spouses; for example, when the life of a Transformer is threatened to the point of unconsciousness, it falls upon their Conjunx Endura to make medical decisions on their behalf.**

 **(**) The Spark-Rape is not a canon thing. But who says it doesn't exists?**


	3. Chapter 3

Miko slowly woke up, feeling that something was different. She felt comfortable and painless. She fell she was in an unfamiliar bed. The sounds and smells seemed so familiar. When she opened her eyes and saw that she was in the Autobot base, relief filled her heart, she was at home!

"Miko." A voice called, right by her side. It was Optimus, who was also lying down, but now, his optics were the same brilliant blue she remembered. And his voice no longer resembled a undead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but I should be the one asking this question! After all, the one who seemed to be knocking at Death's door was you!" she replied.

"I'm fine now, do not worry." He replied, "I'm sorry for scaring you before..."

"Nah, don't worry about it. But just for you know... if you do that again... the screams I did before, will look like mere whispers compared to what I'm going to do! Do you understand?" she warned amazingly seriously.

"I understood very well. And I do not plan to make it happen again." Promised. Optimus wondered if Miko could actually scream louder than before. Well, coming from her, he should not doubt nothing.

Satisfied, Miko leaned back on the bed. Optimus took the time to look better at her. When Miko had found him, his optics were not working well, he was practically relying on his hearing sensors. Now he could see very clearly how much Miko had changed. She was taller, her black hair now reaching the waist, though now she does not have her characteristics pink strands. Her face was more like the face of an adult woman. Just like her body.

"Take a picture, Optimus. It will last longer."

Blinking, the red and blue mech realized that perhaps he had been looking too much at the girl. "My apologies, Miko. I did not mean to offend. It's just that you've changed a lot since the last time I saw you." he said.

"You did not offend me. And if you think I've changed, you have to see Raf! He's taller than me now!" she began to talk. But with that she ended up getting the doctor's attention.

"Miko! Finally, you're awake! You're sleeping for three days, I was getting worried!" He exclaimed, running to the side of her bed.

" _Three days?!"_ thought in disbelief. It seemed she had closed her eyes only for a few hours. The doctor did not notice her surprise and continued to examine her. "Fortunately everything seems fine. Considering that this is the first time I make bandages on organic, I was worried," he said, almost sighing with relief. This made Miko remember her injured arm. It was not hurting anymore, but it was difficult to move it, probably thanks' to the bandages.

"Ratch... how did you do this bandage, considering our size difference?" she asked, very curious.

"That way," he said, leaning against the wall, his optics darkened, and on Miko's side, a human-sized version of Ratchet appeared.

"Cool! How did you do that?" She asked excitedly. On her side, Optimus watched everything in amazement.

"It's called Holoform. Unlike a hologram, a holoform is a solid image. Rafael and I, have been working on this in recent times, it will allow us to do minor jobs. We are also working in human-shaped holoforms... but we have no results yet."

"This is so awesome!" She shouted excitedly. Ratchet laughed, happy that she was still the Miko they knew. He was concerned that she had changed during that time. "And as for you..." said turning to Optimus "it's time for your medicine!"

Optimus made a disgusted look that Miko never thought she would see in his face. Ratchet deactivated the holoform and his real body returned to normal. He handed Optimus a cube of energon. But different from the normal energon that is blue, this one was a neon orange color. "What is this?" asked.

"It's super-concentrated energon. Optimus was – or, rather still is - with very low energy levels. This energon has several nutrients that will help him... but I admit it tastes horrible," he explained, looking at Optimus sympathetically.

Optimus tried to swallow, frowning with each gulp. Miko tried to hold back the laughter.

"Miko, may I ask you a few questions?" The doctor decided to take advantage of the fact that Optimus was distracted to interrogate her.

"You've already done one, but you can do more," she teased. "What is it?"

"When you were with Optimus ... did something strange happen?"

"Besides the fact that I had find the autobot leader who was supposed to be dead, almost to the point of dying (again), I have seen his spark with a lot of mini tentacles that started to play with me..."

"What?!"

"Yeah, it was so weird, I mean, all of a sudden there's a lot of bright tentacles coming out of Optimus' spark. But in a strange way they were kinda cute. And it made me feel good when I touched them." spoke, not noticing the doctor's shocked look.

If possible, Ratchet became more confuse to what Miko had told him. The reaction that Optimus' Spark had, only happened between "to-be-sparkmates" or bots that had a deep trust between each other. And although Miko and Optimus had a friendship, it couldn't be called "a great friendship". He could barely remember a time the two had a conversation when she was younger. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. " _I'll have to research that,"_ he thought. "Alright, I have just one more question; what happened to you for spend a year without sending us any news?"

The reaction was automatic. The girl's body stiffened, her eyes widened, and her face, which was once so calm, was now pale, showing her fear. "I ... I had a l-lot of problems with my cell phone and my i-internet was not working. Tha-that's all." stammered. Even if Ratchet were not an extremely advanced alien robot, he would still be able to know she was lying.

What Miko had not noticed (but Ratchet did) was that Optimus had felt her panic. It was so strong and so sudden that made him choke with the medicinal energon.

The medic decided not to insist, seeing that this was a very delicate subject for the young woman. But he and even Optimus wondered what could have happened to Miko, who was one of the bravest humans they knew, to make her startled like that.

* * *

 **Finally I made the third chapter! shouldn't have take so long to post. But I guess, that's what's happen, when you try to write seven fanfics, once at time (Yes, SEVEN!) :O .**

 **P.S: I'm thinking in re-writing my one-shot "How is the real me", to make bigger and fix any grammatical mistake.**


	4. Not a chapter

Sorry, this is not a chapter.

Days ago, I checked my fanfics I notice… so many grammatical mistakes!

I fell so embarrassing! I passed the last days correcting everything.

That's way, I posted my fanfics again, with everything corrected.


End file.
